Algo mais em que pensar
by Amanda Izidoro
Summary: Isaac precisa deixar Beacon Hills junto com Derek para procurar Erica e Boyd. Mas ele não consegue deixar a cidade sem antes se despedir de Scott. - Scisaac fic / bromance / slash subentendido - Presente de aniversário pra Fla Weasley


_Disclaimer: essa é uma fanfic de Teen Wolf e os personagens aqui, infelizmente, não me pertencem. É uma história homoafetiva entre Scott e Isaac, portanto se vc é homofóbico, vá visitar o Malafaya e me deixe em paz. Não perturbo você com as minhas opiniões, portanto não tente me perturbar com as suas!_

**Algo mais em que pensar**

- Nós partimos ao amanhecer. Suas coisas estão prontas? – Derek perguntou , enquanto guardava os últimos itens a uma pequena mala de mão.

- Tudo certo. Já guardei minha mochila no camaro. – Isaac respondeu, olhando para o relógio de pulso e depois pela janela da casa em ruínas.

- Você parece inquieto. Algo errado?

- Além do fato de um bando de alfas ter capturado Erica e Boyd e nós estarmos saindo para uma caçada suicida sem nenhuma pista além de um desenho na porta?

- O garoto é esperto. Gosto dele! – Peter comentou, ouvindo a resposta, enquanto passava pela sala e levava suas coisas para o carro estacionado em frente a varanda.

Derek fechou a mala e encarou Isaac, cruzando os braços na altura do peito.

- Ok, é só que eu ainda preciso fazer uma coisa. Assunto meu, entende?

- Tudo bem, só não demore.

Isaac sorriu e correu para fora, pegando a bicicleta e pedalando sem precisar olhar o caminho que seguia. Quando havia atingido a metade do percurso, parou e tirou o celular do bolso, mandando uma mensagem:

"Tá em casa?"

A resposta afirmativa chegou em seguida e Isaac voltou a pedalar, agora mais rápido, alcançando a varanda da casa dos McCall em cinco minutos. Tocou a campainha e colocou seu melhor sorriso no rosto, sendo atendido pela mãe de Scott.

- Issac! Achei que não viria hoje, afinal é seu dia de lavar a louça do jantar! – ela sorriu para o rapaz, dando licença para que ele entrasse na residência – Hoje vamos ter purê de batatas e salsicha assada.

- Obrigado, senhora McCall, mas eu não vou ficar para o jantar.

- Não? Por quê? Espero que não seja nenhum problema do tipo lobisomem, caçadores, gnomos assassinos...

- Não senhora! – ele sorriu ainda mais, tentando convencer a si mesmo que não havia problema nenhum daquele tipo – Só vou aproveitar o verão e viajar um pouco. Vim só me despedir do Scott.

- Entendo. Mas lamento, se quer saber. Nos últimos dias você tem sido a melhor companhia pro meu filho. Ainda mais com Stiles viajando também. O Scott está lá em cima, pode subir. E boa viagem, querido! Não se esqueça de mandar notícias.

- Sim senhora!

Isaac subiu as escadas de dois em dois degraus e antes que pudesse bater, ouviu Scott dizer:

- Está aberta!

Ele girou a maçaneta e entrou no quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si enquanto o outro lobisomem continuava:

- Veio correndo, é? Porque deu pra sentir o cheiro do seu suor desde que virou a esquina.

Scott estava sentado, perto da janela, usando apenas uma calça jeans e olhando desanimado a pilha de livros que leria no curso de verão. Isaac deu um meio sorriso, ouvindo o comentário e se aproximando do amigo.

- É que não tenho muito tempo. Vim só ver como você está antes de me despedir.

- Despedir? – ele finalmente olhou o amigo.

- Sim, vou viajar com o Derek e o Peter. Aprender umas coisas, sabe?

- Vai viajar com os Hale? Acha isso seguro?

- Eles são meu bando, Scott. – ele deu de ombros sentando ao lado dele no chão – Você também deveria ser.

Scott desviou o olhar para a janela, sentindo o peso daquelas palavras. Agora, mais do que nunca, é que se dava conta da dificuldade de ser um ômega. Um lobisomem sem um bando. Não que ele precisasse da ajuda de Derek ou Peter para lidar com seus instintos. Tinha aprendido a duras penas como ser um lobisomem. Mas sentia-se solitário demais. Alisson havia partido não apenas de Beacon Hills, mas de sua vida, pelo que parecia ser em definitivo. Stiles, seu melhor amigo, arrumou uma viagem para a Irlanda, para visitar os avós. Nos últimos dias tinha sido apenas ele e Isaac. E agora, Isaac também partia.

- Você não respondeu minha pergunta, Scott. Como está? – ele deixou o sorriso de lado ao repetir a pergunta. A preocupação estava presente não só em suas palavras, mas em seu olhar que agora tomava um brilho mais escuro, observando o contorno do rosto do outro, iluminado pela fraca luz do abajur aceso do outro lado do quarto e da claridade que entrava pela janela.

- Bem!

- Acredito. Você está com a mesma calça desde terça-feira.

O jogador de lacrosse ergueu uma sobrancelha, olhando para a roupa em seguida e ficando encabulado. Só não sabia se estava encabulado por realmente sequer ter trocado de roupa por três dias ou por Isaac ter reparado nisso. Levantou de um pulo e olhou meio perplexo para o quarto bagunçado:

- Eu vou tomar um banho. Ainda tem uns dez minutos para me esperar antes de ir?

- Tenho sim. Vai lá!

Isaac andou pelo quarto, olhando atento cada detalhe, cada peça. Não que precisasse disso, sabia exatamente onde cada móvel ficava naquele espaço. Poderia se locomover ali de olhos fechados e as mãos amarradas nas costas. O que ele queria era guardar as lembranças recentes criadas ali nos últimos dias.

Os sons das poucas risadas de Scott enquanto assistiam a algum filme idiota ou um vídeo qualquer no youtube. O planejamento de estudo para o curso de verão, redigido e digitado, com os horários que ele ajudou o amigo a organizar.

Queria guardar para si a sensação de "estar em casa". Num lugar em que podia ser ele mesmo, protegido, cuidado. Era como se sentia com os McCall. Era o que via no jeito como Melissa lhe servia um pedaço maior de torta na sobremesa ou no modo como Scott insistia para que ele dormisse na cama enquanto ele ficava no colchão nos dias que dormiu ali.

Sentou-se na cama, coberta pelo edredon escuro e sorriu, notando o aroma do sabonete de lavanda ganhando aos poucos o ambiente. Esta era outra coisa que precisava memorizar: o cheiro de Scott. Um cheiro único, que ia além da loção pós barba, do perfume, do sabonete.

Passou a mão pela cama, puxando o travesseiro e o abraçando. O cheiro que ele queria guardar era mais forte naquela peça, a mistura de tudo e sono e suor. Sabia o quanto era estranha a reação que aquele aroma provocava nele. Mais estranha ainda se associada à ideia de que Scott estava há poucos metros, debaixo do chuveiro, a água escorrendo pelos músculos definidos do abdômen...

E antes que seus pensamentos tomassem um caminho que ele sabia não ser capaz de controlar, um rumo que ele preferia guardar para seus momentos a sós, jogou o travesseiro novamente na cama e foi se sentar na janela, passando as pernas para o telhado a frente, no exato instante em que Scott saía do banheiro.

Scott vestiu-se rapidamente, escolhendo uma calça azul de moleton e uma camiseta de algodão branca, sem desenho. Não se preocupou em secar os cabelos, mas sentia-se incrível por ter feito a pouca barba e ter escovados os dentes.

Descalço, andou até a janela e sentou-se ao lado de Isaac, que mesmo sem olhar diretamente para o amigo, não deixou de notas duas gotas teimosas escorrendo pelo pescoço e molhando a gola da camiseta.

- Você tem razão. Eu não estou bem. – Ficou alguns instantes em silêncio até que continuou – Sei que vou ficar, mas ainda não estou. Vou me concentrar nos estudos, no trabalho. Quem sabe isso me dê algo a mais para pensar.

- Espero que funcione... – Isaac murmurou, olhando o relógio em seguida. Derek havia dito para que não demorasse. Partiriam só ao amanhecer, mas precisavam revisar os planos, os caminhos que seguiriam e as supostas pistas que deveriam leva-los até os dois adolescentes raptados.

Entendia a importância da missão, de resgatar os amigos, mas era impossível pensar que não queria sair dali. Queria passar outra noite dormindo na cama de Scott, ainda que este permanecesse longe, no colchão ao lado da cama. Queria jantar com ele e Melissa e depois lavar a louça. Queria ajuda-lo a entender O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes para a prova da semana seguinte. Mas não podia. Havia se comprometido com seu bando e depois que voltasse, quem sabe, conseguiria recuperar aquela intimidade recém-criada. Talvez até ampliá-la.

Enfiou a mão no bolso de dentro da jaqueta jeans e puxou um livro pequeno e, ficando de frente para Scott, estendeu o livro para ele.

- O que é isso?

- Uma ajuda com seu curso. – ele sorriu, observando Scott pegar o livro e ler o título na capa já gasta, cujas pontas pareciam levemente gastas.

- Sonho de Uma Noite de Verão?

- Era da minha mãe. O livro favorito dela. – ele explicou, sentindo os olhos embaçarem e engoliu em seco, balançando a cabeça para afugentar a saudade – Ela sempre lia para mim.

Scott fixou os olhos nos de Isaac. O rapaz quase nunca falava da família e Scott não sabia como reagir. Se antes achava que o rapaz era o mais sensível do bando, agora tinha a certeza de que ele não só era sensível, mas também frágil. E ele não pôde evitar a súbita vontade de protege-lo que brotou em seu coração naquele momento.

Isaac ameaçou se levantar para ir embora, passando as pernas de volta para dentro do quarto, mas antes de ir, voltou a atenção novamente para o amigo que ainda segurava o livro, agora com mais cuidado.

- E isso aqui é para você ter algo mais em que pensar no verão.

Sem que Scott pudesse prever o que aconteceria, o rapaz se adiantou, depositando um beijo suave, pouco mais intenso que um selinho, nos lábios do amigo que, surpreso, correspondeu.

- Até a volta, Scott!

Quando Scott deu por si, Isaac já virava novamente a esquina, agora em direção à casa de Derek. O livro na mão, a sensação de calor ainda sobre os lábios, a imagem do sorriso e do olhar de filhote abandonado de Isaac na cabeça.

Quando o lobisomem chegou à casa dos Hale, deixando a bicicleta de qualquer jeito num canto escuro do que outrora havia sido a sala da grande casa, sentiu o celular vibrar no bolso da calça e pegou, um sorriso brilhando no olhar quando leu a mensagem de Scott:

- Se cuida, ok?

Os dois teriam muito em que pensar nos dias seguintes.


End file.
